1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to glass in doors and windows and, more specifically, to a portable operational privacy glass-cover blind that is mounted onto the glass of any shape door or window without the necessity of putting holes, or drilling, nails, etc. into walls, doors and windows.
The glass cover blind is made in a frame that has the same dimensions as the glass being covered and is then easily pressed and mounted on the glass within the existing door window frame. The glass-cover blind has a group of chosen fasteners either suction cups, double faced tape, clips, Velcro® and magnets whereby the glass-cover blind can be dismounted as desired for maintenance, painting, cleaning, re-positioning, etc.
The present invention also provides that the portable operational privacy press on glass-cover blind-slats can be oriented in either a horizontal or vertical position having the operating-rod perpendicularly mounted to the blind-slats.
Additionally, the present invention provides for a glass-cover blind having a partial frame with a plurality of fabric slats extending longitudinally across the glass-cover blind frame which may include a drawstring to raise and lower the fabric slats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other louvered devices designed for windows. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 272,914 issued to Soule on Feb. 27, 1883.
Another patent was issued to Paine on Feb. 12, 1929 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,701,695. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,979 was issued to Michaelsen on Aug. 28, 1951 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 24, 1969 to O'Hair as U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,165.
Another patent was issued to Kyle on Mar. 11, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,990. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,450 was issued to Yang on Sep. 29, 1998. Another was issued to Nien on Jan. 4, 2005 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,003 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 30, 2001 to Van Hee as Canadian Patent No. CA 2 329 630.
Another patent was issued to Nien on Apr. 14, 2004 as U.K. Patent No. GB 2 393 994 and still yet another was published on Jan. 5, 2006 to Trey as International Patent Application No. WO 2006/002184.